


Bait

by hummerhouse



Series: OT4 [4]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by hummerhouse<br/>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 761 One shot, 2k3<br/>Rated: R, TCest<br/>Pairing: Implied OT4, Mikey/Leonardo<br/>Summary: Michelangelo offers enticements.</p>
<p><b>!!~~</b>Winner in the Universal TMNT Fanfiction Competition 2016: (Mature Ballot) Most Spot-On Portrayal of Michelangelo 3rd Place<b>~~!!</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bait

**Author's Note:**

> Preview image created by the very talented Sherenelle on deviantArt.  
> 

            The television droned unnoticed in the background as Michelangelo lay sprawled on the couch.  On the screen was a show that Michelangelo had wanted to watch.  He’d lost interest in it.

            Another form of entertainment was currently on his mind, one that required a brother.  Any brother.

            Michelangelo’s palm rubbed along the length of his thigh; first down to his knee, then up again to where thigh met groin.  That action wasn’t helping matters.  He was already anxious enough.

            Sitting up quickly, Michelangelo surveyed the lair.  It would be awesome if he could round up all three of his brothers for a romp.  They hadn’t done that in a while.

            Donatello came out of his lab and Michelangelo’s eyes brightened.  Jumping up from the couch, he started in the genius’ direction.  It would be easy enough to cut Donatello off at the kitchen where he was no doubt headed for a fresh cup of coffee.

            Michelangelo hadn’t gone but a few steps when the elevator doors swished open and April O’Neil stepped out.  In her arms she carried a box nearly overflowing with electronic gadgets.  Donatello’s pleased expression was a sure indication this meeting had been planned in advance.

            The pair disappeared into Donatello’s lab.  Michelangelo made a sour face at their departing forms.  That spoiled his grandiose idea for the evening.

            Threesomes were good too.  With the return of his enthusiasm, Michelangelo practically bounced towards the dojo, certain he would find one or both of his remaining brothers there.

            Reaching the entry, Michelangelo discovered that he’d been right.  Raphael was in the dojo but he wasn’t alone.  Master Splinter was with him.

            From the grim expression on his sensei’s face and the fact that Raphael was doing backflips, Michelangelo guessed that his brother had managed to break yet another rule.  Probably the one about cursing.

            Writing Raphael off as a lost cause for the evening, Michelangelo released a long puff of air, vibrating his lips as he did so.  Why was it that when he was feeling particularly randy he couldn’t find anyone to accommodate him?

            That left Leonardo unaccounted for.  Glancing at a nearby clock, Michelangelo saw that it was nearing the time when Leonardo completed his evening meditation.  He’d come out of his room and head for the kitchen to brew himself some green tea.

            A mischievous grin stretched across Michelangelo’s mouth.  He knew one sure way to entice that particular brother into playing with him.

            Moving swiftly, Michelangelo entered the kitchen and snatched the canister of teabags off of a cabinet shelf.  He didn’t need many, just enough to draw Leonardo’s attention.

            Starting with the bottom tread of the staircase, Michelangelo placed one of the teabags in plain sight.  To ensure that no one else happened upon his decoys, Michelangelo left a trail that led out of the lair and into the tunnels.

            There was a nice, private, out of the way spot not far from the lair that the brothers had used for assignations in the past.  Michelangelo left a teabag at regular intervals along the path that would lead Leonardo straight to him.

            Michelangelo placed the canister at the junction that split off of the main tunnel into their secret rendezvous point.  Stepping back into the shadows, Michelangelo waited.  Knowing he was trying to catch super ninja off guard, Michelangelo even held his breath.

            Fortunately he didn’t have long to suffer.  Michelangelo hadn’t even blinked as he kept his eyes focused on the canister because he knew Leonardo wouldn’t make a sound to give away his approach.

            A forest green arm reached out of the darkness to retrieve the canister and Michelangelo dove at it, latching on tightly as he yanked Leonardo off his feet and shoved him back against the tunnel wall.

            “I should have known it was you,” Leo hissed, not at all surprised.

            “Gotcha!” Mikey gloated, using his body weight to keep Leonardo immobile.  Sliding a knee between his brother’s thighs, Michelangelo lifted his leg to caress a certain part of Leonardo’s anatomy.  “Guess what I want?”

            “I’ll bet I get the answer in one try,” Leo responded with a touch of amusement.

            “It’s amazing what you catch with the right bait,” Mikey said eagerly, his body quivering with anticipation.

            “You’re gathering that tea back up again,” Leo told him, gasping in response to Michelangelo’s continued teasing.

            “No problem,” Mikey said, his hands drifting lower.  “ _After_ I’ve eaten my fill.”

            Leonardo swallowed audibly, his head tapping the wall as Michelangelo began to manipulate him for a second time that night.

End

**Author's Note:**

> This lovely art certificate was created by: Felhesznelenev (DA)  
> 


End file.
